Advances in technology have ushered in various new user visual experiences based on captured video and/or captured images of a real world 3D (three-dimensional) scene, which may be static or dynamic. Some of these new user visual experiences are based on the concept of multiview. Multiview refers to the notion of enabling the user to watch the same scene from different viewing angles or perspectives. Movies, television broadcasting, home entertainment, sports venues, education, advertising, and real estate listings are some examples of areas that have employed multiview technology.
Multiview video, including freeview video, and multiview images are some examples of multiview technologies. In general, multiview video represents multiple video streams from synchronized video capture devices at different positions with respect to the captured scene. Similarly, a multiview image represents multiple image streams from synchronized image capture devices at different positions with respected to the captured scene. These video capture devices and image capture devices may be any one of numerous camera types.
Many techniques have been crafted or proposed to provide a multiview visual experience to the user that rivals the quality of single view technologies. Some of these techniques utilize existing solutions. Others utilize newly developed solutions. Still, others focus on using a hybrid solution. Different factors guide real world implementations of these techniques. However, each of these solutions has to be able to deal with the enormous amount of multiview data compare to single view data for a given application.